940
Angelique agrees to shelter Carolyn for a few days; Jeb attempts to drug Carolyn. Synopsis Teaser : This will be a fateful day for one person who lives in the great house of Collinwood. Carolyn Stoddard still does not know that she is soon to become the victim of an evil plan. But Barnabas Collins is only too aware of the terrible fate that awaits her. And now he has embarked on a desperate plan of his own: to save her from the man who threatens her life. Barnabas, trying to keep Carolyn safe, attempts to poison Jeb. Act I The poison has no effect on Jeb. Jeb suspects Barnabas put something in his drink, but he denies it. Jeb brushes the matter aside, and tells Barnabas how the wedding will take place. He plans to meet Barnabas and Carolyn at the Old House at 8pm. Julia and Quentin are talking at the Old House. She is telling him everything that Barnabas told her about the Leviathans. Barnabas returns and tells Julia his plan to kill Jeb has failed. The three ponder where they can hide Carolyn to prevent the wedding. Barnabas asks Julia where he can find Angelique. Barnabas shows up at Angelique's place. Act II Angelique is shocked to see Barnabas and demands that he leave before Sky returns. Barnabas asks if she can hide Carolyn at her house for a few days, but she refuses, and believes Carolyn would recognize her as Cassandra. Angelique wants nothing to do with the situation until Barnabas mentions she is in danger from the Leviathans, which immediately gets her attention. Quentin shows up at Collinwood and starts talking to Carolyn. He reveals that he has regained his memory, and identifies himself as the great-grandson of the Quentin Collins who lived at Collinwood in 1897. Carolyn is shocked and slightly disturbed at this news, and wonders how he didn't remember he was a Collins before. Quentin claims he is a writer, and used the name "Grant Douglas" as a fake name. Jeb then walks in on them, and makes sure Carolyn is still on for their "date" later on in the evening. Quentin and Jeb meet, and there is clear animosity between the two. Barnabas finally gets Angelique to help him in his battle against the Leviathans. But she reveals to Barnabas that she still has all of her powers, and if he ruins her happiness, she will never forgive him. Act III At night, Barnabas, Julia, and Quentin have a plan in place to disrupt the wedding between Jeb and Carolyn. Julia searches Collinwood, but Carolyn is already gone. Jeb, from the antique shop, calls Collinwood and asks for Barnabas. He tells her that he moved up the start of the date to 7pm, and he no longer needs Barnabas to help him. At the antique shop, Carolyn is still uncomfortable around Jeb. He breaks a figurine, and then has Carolyn do the same, so she can feel "liberated". The two then share a drink, but Jeb has drugged Carolyn's drink, and she blacks out. Jeb picks her up and starts to carry her upstairs to the Chosen Room, saying "this is the beginning of your new life." Memorable quotes : Angelique: Barnabas, remember this, and remember it well: I still have all of my powers. If because of you, and because of this favor I'm doing for you, if my happiness is ruined, I will never forgive you. Never. ---- : Jeb: A close relative? : Quentin: Distant enough...to be reckless. : Jeb: Talks right up, doesn't he? ---- : Barnabas: But you can't proceed with this without my help. : Jeb: Well, that's what the book says...and I've decided the book is as obsolete as you are. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * David Selby as Quentin Collins * Lara Parker as Angelique Rumson * Christopher Pennock as Jeb Hawkes * Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 938. * Like Barnabas in the modern timeline, Quentin now wears contemporary clothes that resemble his historic look. * No cast or crew members are credited. * Closing credits scene: Rumson Mansion parlor. Story * As Barnabas once did, Quentin introduces himself at Collinwood as a descendant of the original Quentin Collins. * Leviathans are creatures of the underworld. * The plot to take Carolyn from Collinwood involves Julia tricking her into accompanying her to Portland to do an errand. Julia is to promise Carolyn that she will have her at the Old House at 8:00 (her appointed time for her date with Jeb). Julia tries to find Carolyn at 6:45, which means that theoretically one should be able to go to Portland and back to Collinwood within one hour and fifteen minutes. * TIMELINE: Jeb plans to have Barnabas bring Carolyn to him at 8pm tonight. It took the Leviathan child a few weeks to turn into Jeb (it first appeared in infant form in 893). Sky is away for a week. 6:45pm: Julia, Quentin and Barnabas at Collinwood. Bloopers and continuity errors * In the teaser, Christopher Pennock is first shown looking to his right for his cue before he smiles and begins to speak to Barnabas. * Before Quentin and Carolyn go into the drawing room, there is a loud banging noise from off stage. * Lara Parker has some pronoun trouble with the line, "Silly of me even to ask. You could only have found out through Julia Hoffman, and she gave me her word she wouldn’t tell me!” *Jonathan Frid also has pronoun difficulty when Angelique worries that Carolyn will recognize her as Cassandra - "But she won’t recognize her; you had dark hair!” * Barnabas calls the antiques shop "the antiques office." If this is referring to when Barnabas hangs up the phone after talking to Jeb, he does say "shop," not "office." External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 940 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 940 - Those Whom the Gods Would Destroy, They First Give an Ascot Gallery ( }}) 940c.jpg|Poisoning Jeb 940l.jpg|Jeb at Collinwood 940o.jpg|Barnabas, Julia & Quentin 0940